The birds and the Gleeks
by x0xalexis8
Summary: Ratings may change!Story includes: Pregnacys,Hospitals,Blowjobs,many many relationships,abuse,a crying Blaine which is the saddest thing ,Finchel,Klaine,Quick,drunken people,Drugs,sob stories,fights,A large dose of drama and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay this is based off my role play! Just so you know as this goes on it gets crazier and maybe starts making no sense because all of us are insane!**

**Blaine,Finn:Me**

**Kurt:MaeEmma**

**Quinn,Mr Shue :Jppavlic**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Blaine entered the school and went straight to his locker.

Kurt leaned against the locker next him, sighing. "I'm extremely fascinated with way your phone doesn't pick my four thousand messages. Unless it was you." He raised his eyebrow.

Blaine turned to him "well good morning to you to" Blaine smiled and pulled his phone out of his bookbag. Its cracked and has chunks of the screen missing.

"Oh. Hun. That's depressing really." Kurt snatched the phone away from him like a broken child. "The poor thing. How'd you manage to do that?"

"Well I was putting gel in my hair when i knocked it off the sink onto the floor" Blaine shook his head "It didnt look _that_ bad until I turned it over to look at the screen"

"You're a clumsy little thing aren't you?" He sighed. "Hope it wasn't expensive. Either way, we need a song for Glee. I feel like we haven't done one in a while. And while currently the beautiful Regina Spektor had come out with an album I do think we should do something romantic. You're obviously letting your anger out on this poor phone because you are overcome with lust you may only express in song. Also, calm down of the hair gel. You highly flammable, hun."

Blaine touched his hair "I rather be flammable then have a fro" Blaine shut his locker. "But yes i think a duet would be lovely" Blaine made the guesture for Kurt to walk with him.

Kurt practically pranced. "The afro is adorable in moderation." He giggled. "Any ideas, love?"

Blaine tapped his chin "Hurm has Katy Perry come out with any love songs lately?"

"You are absolutely and completely insane. I would say you were gaga over Katy Perry but I feel I may offend my love Lady Gaga. Hum, well, "I Won't Give Up," I'm not sure it's relevant, uh, oh my goodness! I love 'Titanium' by David Guetta. Thoughts, hun?"

"That song is amazing..we could do that if you'd like" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Perfect." Kurt said. He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have history, hun, I'll see you at lunch."

Blaine smiled and put a hand on his cheek were Kurt kissed him and made his way to Spanish.

* * *

Quinn burst through the door of Mickinley. She was running very late. She went right to her locker where she ran into Finn.

Finn felt someone bump into him he looked down. "Oh, hey Quinn um why are you so late?"

"My car broke down like 2 blocks from the school. I had to run to get here. Why arent you in class?" she said as she put her stuff away and grabbed her books.

"Um going to the bathroom"Finn said.

"Hmmm.'bathroom'" Quinn said with a smile. "Sure you weren't sneaking off to see Rachel?"

"Pshh no" Finn said scratching the back of his neck.

"Finn why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?" she paused then continued, "If your not going to see Rachel, and I'm pretty sure you are, would you like to skip class with me?"

"Well um I would love to Quinn but im going to the "bathroom" " Finn said playing with his thumbs.

"Alright Finn have fun with that," she said while playfully punching his shoulder. "Im going to the office to get a late pass." she walked away leaving Finn standing alone

"Okay well im just going to the "bathroom" " Finn yelled to her and turned around any made his way down the hallway.

* * *

Blaine sat in Spanish texting Kurt not listening to what Mr. Shue was saying.

"Blaine," Mr Shue said. "If its not too much trouble could you answer the question I just asked you?"

Blaines head shot up "Um huh?"

"How do you say, 'I see you texting dont try to hide it.' in spanish?"He asked.

"well see i dont really know that one" Blaine said slowly slidding his phone is his pocket.

The bell rang

"Class Dismissed!" Mr. Shue called out. All the students filed into the hall way for lunch.

Blaine stood up and grabbed his books and made his way to the door

Mr. Shue stopped Blaine, "Hey I know my class is boring but try to pay more attention. You have a C in Spanish right now. I wouldnt want your grades to drop to where I'd have to remove you from glee club."

Blaine frowned "I know Mr. Shue im trying. I really am its just tuff at home and all"

Mr. Shue smiled, "Hey its ok. If you ever need to talk I'm here. See you in glee club."

"Okay thanks Mr Shue" Blaine made his way out the door he saw Quinn leaving the office. "Hey Quinn why wernt you in Spanish?"

"Oh my car broke down, I was getting a late pass." They walked together then Quinn uneasily said "Hey have you seen Finn? I ran into him in the hall and something seemed off."

Blaine shook his head "Not sense yesterday..Why what was he doing?"

"Okay well he was 'going to the bathroom' "Quinn said using quotes.

"Your sure he wasnt really just going to the bathroom?" Blaine asked rasing an eyebrow.

Quinn was getting irritated. "No he said 'bathroom' " Quinn demonstrated using air quotes. They walked past Rachel and Kurt.

"Well Rachel is right there but Finn isnt um i dont know i could talk to him later" Blaine said looking at Rachel to see if she was okay.

"Alright" she said. "Theres Kurt," she pointed, "Thanks for walking with me. Im going to spend my lunch singing in the choir room."

Blaine waved at Kurt "well okay bye Quinn i'll text you if i see Finn."

"Okay thanks Blaine!"Quinn waved and turned to the direction of her locker.

**If you would like to join my role play please send me a PM! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay in this one there isnt much going on.**

**Blaine,Sue:Me**

**Quinn,Kurt:Jppavlic**

**i DONT OWN GLEE.**

In the middle of Quinn Blaine Kurt and Rachel talking Finn came and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Um I have to borrow her"He pulled her off.

Blaine and Quinn shared a look before Quinn went her own way and Kurt and Blaine shared at short kiss before heading to class.

Quinn decided that day she was lonley and wanted to get a boyfriend, fast. She thought to herself "If I can get a popular guy like Puck or Sam then I'll be back on top where I belong. I'll be a shoo in for prom queen! I'm going to go ask coach Sylvester if I can be a cheerio again!" she skipped away merrily to Coach Sue's office.

Sue looked up at the sound and took off her glasses "Yes curly Q?"

Quinn cleared her throat "Coach, I want back on the cheerios as co captain with Becky and Sandbags-Santanna. I will work twice as hard as any other girl on that squad. Please have me back." Quinn hesitated then said "I'll even quit glee club."

Sue raised her eyebrow "What brought this on? Was it Shuester ? He has the hair of a phedo."

Quinn looked Sue right in the eyes. "Honestly coach after I had Beth I lost myself and my status, I want that back. I want to be prom queen, I want a star athlete boyfriend. I want the college of my dreams. Cheerios will give me that, glee club won't. I'm done singing backup to dingleberry! So what do ya say?"

"You can have your spot back..but Curly Q you ned to get out of this fantasy world live isnt perfect" Sue reached under her desk and handed Quinn a uniform.

Quinn tried to hide her excitement as she took the uniform with trembling hands. She knew coach was right, but she didn't care. She was back on top now and there was no stopping her. She got up to leave and said "Thanks coach for the seccond chance. Do you want me to quit glee still?"

"Whatever make you happy Q..and dont lie Glee makes you happy" Sue put her glasses back on "now leave"

Quinn smiled, "Okay coach!" and she skipped out of Sue's office with the biggest grin on her face. She stuffed the uniform in her backpack before anyone could see, she had her grand entrance planned for tomorrow. With that, Quinn was on her way to her next class.

* * *

Blaine walked into history and saw Quinn in her seat."Are you leaving Glee Club?"

Quinn coughed awkwardly. Flashing Blaine her best smile she said "Umm gosh Blaine where did you hear that?"

"Isnt it obvious you become popular again and you forget about us your_ real_ friends i have a feeling you would leave because you would feel like your to cool for us" Blaine said with a frown.

Quinn shook her head "Blaine I love you guys but I'm tired of singing backup scaryberry. This is my time to shine. And just so you know I haven't made a decision yet"

"Maybe if you fight for a song you can sing..Rachel fights for it thats why she is the captin but I havent seen you fight for a solo Rachel wants is to be you friend..You know that right?" Blaine asked with a seriousness.

Quinn looked at Blaine with all the hurt and pain in her eyes she had always hidden. "Blaine Rachel took my first love, and although I am happy for her I know I'll never ever get him back. And you know what? I will fight for a solo! In glee club I'm making a come back and I'll be singing Wild Ones.. But I need someone to do the rap part. Will you help me?"

"Quinn just know there is someone better for you someone that will make you happy and now you know Finn was never the one..maybe Puck.." Blaine smiled "But sure i'll help you sing"

Quinn knew in her heart Blaine was right. Finn was never the one, but was Puck? "thanks Blaine! You are right it's friends like you that are important to me. So.. Are you familiar with the song I picked?"

Blaine nodded "I think I got most of the words down already" Blaine sat next to Quinn "Im glad your seeing some light Quinn I like this Quinn and I know you do too"

_the late bell rang._

Quinn leaned to Blaine and said "yeah me too,"

Blaine smiled and took his phone out again this time being carefull as he texted Kurt.

Kurt smiled and discreetly pulled out his phone. Blaine texted him. He quickly typed in _hey hun ;)_

Blaine looked at his phone and smiled _hey babe whatcha doing?_

Kurt replied _nothing much. Just day dreaming about you_.

Blaine laughed to himself _wow copying me ? Im dreaming about you too;)_

_You happen to be the only thing I dream about. That and Prada shoes._Kurt texted.

_Well i dream about hair gel too..the scented kind you know the one you like ;) _Blaine replied.

_Hmm that smell :) you make me so happy Blaine :) _Kurt replied with a smile.

_you make me happy too Kurt -_the bell rang- _i guess i will see you in 2 seconds:)_

_yay! Be right there... _Kurt burst through the classroom.

Blaine stood from his seat "Well that was fast" he grabbed his books and held his hand out to Kurt.

"I love you too" Blaine smiled "Lunch?"

Kurt smiled, "What ever you want."

Blaine held onto Kurts hand and walking down the hallway. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine I guess pretty un-eventful. Except the daily dose of gossip. For instance I heard something is up with Finn and Rachel and I also hear that Quinn was quitting glee for cheerios. How was your day?"

"Well im not to sure what up with Finn and Rach but I think Quinn is staying I talked to her before last class started." Blaine said. "But yes my day was alright missed you most of it" Blaine said with a pout.

"Blaine I missed you too. Your all I ever think about." Kurt smiled looking down at him slightly as he swung their hands.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurts cheek "You're amazing you know that?"

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. He squeezed his hand and pulled him into the cafateria to get lunch.

**Next chapter will have more drama in it i swear it gets betterXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn,Kurt,Lauren:Me**

**Rachel:xJaymee**

**Quinn:jppavlic**

**I DONT OWN GLEE.**

Rachel looks up at Finn. "Why did you pull me away like that? They already think something's wrong! I-I'm not ready to tell anyone."

" But Rach we need to talk! what are we going to do!?" Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"I... don't know! But don't tell anyone, okay? I'm not ready to tell anyone I'm pregnant." Rachel sighed. "We'll figure this out. I'll see you later?"

Finn sighed "Okay Rach im going to lunch if you want to come with me" Finn Gave Rachel a kiss.

Rachel nodded. "Sure. If anyone asks, we just had a small argument to settle."

Finn nodded and grabbed Rachels hand leading her into the lunch room. "Hey Blaine, Kurt" Finn said sitting at the table with them.

"Hey guys..so whats been going on" Blaine asked.

"Um. Nothing much," Rachel said, trying to be casual. "We just had a little argument we had to settle. What's new with you guys?" she says quickly, trying to change the subject.

Blaine still didnt believe her "Um nothing really actualy Quinn asked me to sing with her today"

"Oh, really? What are you guys gonna sing?"Rachel asked twirling a piece of hair.

Kurt noticed Rachel normaly did that when she was scared or nervous..

"She said wild ones I told her that she shouldnt give up she thinks that she is always singing background to you andIi said it was because you faught for it..she is going to fight for a solo" Blaine stated.

Rachel nodded absently. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. That sounds nice."

"Rachel your sure your okay?" Blaine asked.

"She said she was fine drop it" Finn cut in sounsing snappy.

Kurt crossed his arms "Well I dont think she is and im not leaving untill I find out"

Santana walks up with her lunch tray. "Hey, Frankenteen. Heard you and the midget have some problems," she smirks.

"It was just a fight okay let it go!" Finn replied getting angry with everyone.

Quinn joined her friends at the lunch table. "hey Blaine you ready for glee club after school?"

"Finn. Calm down." Rachel said, getting annoyed herself. "And hi, Quinn."

Finn sighed "Sorry Rach"

"Yeah Quinn pretty excited how about you" Blaine asked Quinn looking of at Finn and Rachel again.

"Hi Rachel. Finn." Quinn said nodding to the others. "And yeah Blaine I'm excited"

"Hey Quinn" Finn mumbled.

Lauren walked over "Guess whos got some Finchel dirt"

Kurt looked up "Finally someone who can tell us whats wrong"

Rachel's head snapped up. "What?" she glared at Lauren.

"Little miss Berry is so inocennt any more"Lauren sang taking her phone out "Who wants to listen?"

Rachel groaned and put her head in her hands. She knows nothing can stop Lauren once she gets on something.

Lauren smirked and played the recording and the the same thing Rcahel and Finn said in the Chior room.

Rachel sat listening to the recording, silent tears rolling down her face. She heard herself say the word "pregnant" and started sobbing. "Turn it off. Please just turn it off."

Quinns heart wen out to Rachel. "That's enough Lauren!" she snapped. And pored milk all over the tape recorder

Everyone one went silent looking at each other feeling horrible.

Finn pulled Rachel in to a hug shushing her.

"Oh Rach why didnt you tell us?" Blaine asked finally.

Rachel sobbed into Finn's shirt. "I-I didn't know how..."

Finn rubbed her back "What do you want to do babe do you want to go home?"

Blaine frowned "Im sorry Rach well we will help you I promise"

Rachel wiped her tears away although fresh ones just kept pouring. "Th-thank you everyone. I just w-want to go home." she sniffed.

Blaine looked at Quinn he felt horrible that he butted into Rachels personal life.

"Come on guys i'll see you tomorow" Finn said standing up holding out his hand.

Quinn felt bad for encouraging the thought that something was wrong with Finn and Rachel. She knew that they were there for here when she was pregnant, so she would be there for them. Especially Rachel because she knew what she was going through

Blaine looked at Quinn "oh Quinn i feel horrible!"

Quinn returned Blaine's gaze "I feel horrible too. It's all my fault that everyone found out." she burrows her head in her hands

Blaine shook his head "no it wasnt Quinn dont blame thought you were helping out a friend"

"I just feel so bad for Rachel. What is she gonna do with a baby? She is such a star and a baby will ruin any future she has."Quinn sighed.

"I know but she can do it she is strong maybe you should talk to her later" Blaine said.

Quinn contemplated what Blaine said. She knew he was right. Rachel needed a friend now more than ever. And Quinn would be that friend. "I will talk to her" she said to Blaine

Blaine smiled " She could use it even after they tell the parents Rachel's dads are going to kill Finn"

Quinn replied "oh I know they will. Do you think they'll kick Rachel out?"

Blaine thought for a moment " I don't know but if they do I know Burt And Carol will take her in

Lauren laughed " well now that was fun"

Quinn glared at Lauren. "what at all is fun about teen pregnancy?"

" I just got dirt on the most prude girl in the school my rep is going to be amazing!" Lauren replies.

"If that's what it takes for an amazing rep then maybe I don't want one." Quinn asked Lauren, "why would you even exploit Rachel's private life like that?"

"it was funny.." Lauren said in a duh tone.

Blaine shook his head " come on Q it's time for Glee let's not waste our time this her" Blaine pulled Kurt up and took his and Quinn's hand as they left the cafeteria


End file.
